Tell Me Something Good
by alfonsoTHEllama
Summary: HGLM. Hermione is in the middle of the final battle when she is sent back. She has another chance to change everything. And she falls in love. Horrible Summary. Rating may change in later chapters. Oh and some SBHG too.


**Well here we go. I'm back, sort of. Don't know if I'll stay back or what will happen, but we shall see!**

**Don't hate me for disappearing… for a few… years…**

**Erm…**

**Yep. Just jamming out to some sweet music to work off some energy. :D**

**Enjoy the rewrite and whatever chapters come after, if there are any.**

**Tell me what you think and encouragement would probably make me feel a lot more confident about this… (and CONTRUCTIVE criticism..I'll love you forever!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world. (Just curious… is a disclaimer mandatory for every chapter?)**

**

* * *

**

Hermione felt the smooth coolness of the vial in her palm, a welcome contradiction to the heat and sweat coating every inch of her body after being in battle for the last 48 hours. She was in the Gryffindor common room, a place that was, in the beginning, impenetrable by the death eaters thanks to a handy curse of Godric Gryffindors to help ensure the safety of his future students. Unfortunately, with the now dead Voldemort on the opposing side, they had their ways of wreaking destruction on the room she had practically grown up in. There were scorch marks on the walls and the windows had all been shattered. The chairs and tables had been ripped apart, burnt, or blown up. There was no part of the common room left untouched by the hate and devastation caused by Voldemort and his band of followers.

Refocusing on the task at hand, she glanced down at the vial that the Headmistress was still furiously trying to get her to close her fingers around. She looked up admiringly into the face of Headmistress McGonagall, who had tears running down the wrinkles of her cheeks. "Hermione Granger, you are the brightest witch of your age, and many ages to come after you. Only you I trust with this task. Be brave and most of all be _wise,_" She said urgently in her stern voice. She shoved the vial into Hermione's hand briskly one last time, and tugged her into an unexpected hug that ended quickly. There were still screams coming from all around them. Explosions, loud bangs, wild cackling, and curses being shouted at every turn; this was the world that Hermione was growing used to. The fear and paranoia of being hunted as Harry, Ron, and herself searched for Hocruxes through the forests. The sound of battle grew louder around them and spells began to whiz by their heads. One deadly looking, bright purple spell just barely passed by their skulls without grazing them, which caused them to start and jump back into action.

"Miss Granger, remember the plan. Do not stray and stay focused! We're all counting on you Hermione, you're our only hope," McGonagall was striding away while flicking her wrist in the appropriate directions, shooting nonverbal spells and buying Hermione just enough time. Hermione knew she could never fail the woman who was so strong for the rest of the school. She ran to cross the rest of the common room to the foot of the girls staircase.

Just before Hermione reached the staircase, she tripped over something large and stiff. She could not stop herself, when she saw Neville Longbottom laying in an unnatural angle on the floor next the fireplace. His lifeless eyes were staring at something Hermione could not see, and she did not want to know whom the last person he saw was.

Hermione looked around at the now practically abandoned common room, and decided it safe to take a couple minutes for just this one task. She stifled a sob, and arranged Neville's Lifeless limbs to look like he was sleeping on his back. She gently closed his eyes, and kissed him on the forehead. Allowing her tears to fall freely, making tracks down her soot and dirt covered face.

She looked up the destroyed staircase and clutched her wand tighter as if it were her lifeline. In many ways it was, she hadn't seen Harry since he defeated Voldemort and all hell broke loose. She hadn't seen Ron all day either. Fighting the tightening in her chest that she knew was pure terror that was fighting to make its way out. Pressing that fear down she shook her head and made her way swiftly up the stairs. She had a mission, and she was not going to lose her head so soon.

She made it to her dorms, and slowly shut the door behind her with a gentle click. Taking a deep breath she leaned her forehead against the wooden support. Something was wrong. There was a strange noise coming from behind her, slowly she turned.

What she saw when she turned around made her stop so suddenly in her tracks. Her heart went down south and the all consuming terror welled up again, freezing her limbs. The vial dropped from her loosened fingers and her head refused to clear. Maniacal laughter barely startled her as she was now facing one of Fenrir Greyback's werewolf minions and a masked death eater. She was looking down on the dead bodies of Ron Weasely and his little sister Ginny. Hermione snapped out of her trance, and let the emotion of the loss, and pain propel her body to the side as a bright green spell just barely missed her.

Of course, Ron and Ginny's bodies were not the only ones in the dorm. Hermione suspected that Ron had been trying to protect Ginny, but regardless of how great Ginny could cast a Bat Bogey hex, they were no match for a werewolf and a death eater. Hermione tripped over more bodies of students that she had known. Faces she had seen every day. Rather than let her emotion get the better of her, Hermione buried it. She buried it as deep as she could get it and locked it behind an iron door in her heart.

She sprang into action just as the werewolf leapt at her, shooting a stunner, but it simply slowed the beast down. It sprung at her, and she dodged, throwing herself toward where she had seen the vial roll. She whispered a spell that she had meticulously practiced until she had gotten it exactly right, and turned in a swift motion. She squeezed her eyes shut as a squelching noise reached her ears and there was a heavy weight falling onto her. She opened her eyes to asses the damage.

The werewolf was dead, and had turned back into a man in his death. She pulled the sword she now held in place of a wand from the man's torso, and whispered again. She felt a good bit of strength leave her as she again felt the wooden comfort in her palm. Eyes widening, she turned back around, prepared to battle the death eater, only he had disappeared. Hermione knew it was a strange occurrence, but she was too relieved to question it.

Hermione began shuffling around the room, trying very hard not to look at the bodies. When she found parchment and a piece of paper, she wrote a quick message, crumpled it up, and found the spelled nook in the floorboards that she could shove it into. Hermione sat on the empty spot on the floor next to the nook to take a breath and empty her mind. She held the vial delicately and took note of the sparkling gold liquid that had an almost ominous shimmer. Squeezing her eyes shut and thinking about the greater good, she emptied the vial down her parched throat and waited.

Soon, Hermione commenced to feel strange affects throughout her body. She felt numb all over her body and her stomach felt as though she was on a boat and had a bad bout of motion sickness. Dizziness consumed her and she had a terrifying thought.

Was there a mistake? What if the potion doesn't work?

Her lids felt heavy and her chest compressed. Her breathing became shallow and labored and droplets of sweat ran down her nose. Soon, she could not make out anything around her. The room blurred too fast for her to focus and her thoughts scattered leaving her mind empty and her emotions fluctuating. In only a couple minutes, she fell to the ground next to her lifetime friends, and passed out.

* * *

**Yes it's a little short.**

**But It's a start!**

**Hey do you guys remember dunkaroos?**


End file.
